


Adoration of a Crow

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Custom Grey Warden, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the headcanons of my female warden, Dahlia Surana (elf mage, long wavy, dark brown hair, deep green eyes) and her journey through the events of Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Awakening. </p><p>In Origins, Dahlia and Alistair fell in love. After he beheaded Loghain, Alistair decided it would be best for him to be king, even if it meant marrying Anora. Dahlia, refusing to be mistress, left for Weisshaupt to take her place as Warden-Commander. Zevran, Ogren and Dog stayed her companions.</p><p>In Awakening, Dahlia let The Architect live, but her companions keep a close eye on his activities. </p><p>This scene takes place after Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration of a Crow

The stone floor was cold on her bare feet as she crept through the quiet halls of Weisshaupt. She rubbed her eyes, still puffy from crying. She brushed her hair from her face and sighed as she rapped on the door before her. She turned the knob slowly and peeked into the small room lit softly by a dying fire. “Are you awake?” she whispered.

 

The figure on the bed stirred. He squinted and rubbed his eyes. “Dahlia? I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. I figured you would’ve stayed in Denerim for at least several days.” His smooth accent was thicker in the drowsy state. 

 

Dahlia shrugged, biting her lip to keep back additional tears, refusing to look as weak as she felt.

 

Zevran yawned as he sat up and crossed his legs, the thin sheets pooling in his lap. Dahlia sat at the edge. “I should have never went.”

 

A little more alert to her distress, he asked her what happened.

 

Dahlia stared into the fire, “He said he still loved me.” 

 

He raised a brow. “And that’s such a bad thing?”

 

“He asked me to be his mistress again.” Her voice was soft, the volume stripped by emotion.

 

Zevran stretched and leaned back, his hands wedged between the back of his hand and headboard. His fingertips ached to touch her as he watched her fidget. He bit back the snarky remarks of how she deserved more and did his best to be the dutiful companion he had always been. “Alistair is a good man, Dahl. Would it really be so bad?” 

 

Dahlia threw her head back and groaned toward the ceiling. “Why is everyone so accepting of it? I don’t want that. I wanted him.” She rested her head on her hands, her fingers holding back her bangs. “I’m sorry, Zev. I don’t know why I came here.”

 

He smirked, leaning forward and brushing her hair over her shoulder. “Yes, you do.” She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “You want to feel wanted and you know I’ll make you feel that way.”

 

Dahlia blushed, stuttering an attempt at an apology.

 

Zevran inched closer. “Don’t apologize, I want to make you feel wanted.” 

 

She bit her lip; her stomach knotted. “I didn’t-I didn’t know.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t help that all of my advances have come out in the form of quips or sexual innuendos.”

 

“You’re a good man, too, Zevran.”

 

His knee touched her thigh as he moved a little closer. “No, I’m a selfish man.”

 

“You had many chances to kill me for the Crows, but you never did.”

 

“No, because you’re beautiful and I would rather spend my life running from them by your side.”

 

“Zev,” she breathed, caught off guard. 

 

His fingertips reached beneath the light fabric of her sleeveless shirt, grazing her smooth skin. “I’d do anything you told me to.”

 

“Then kiss me,” she tested.

 

Zevran cupped her jaw, his thumb swept slowly across her bottom lip. Her eyes watched his move from her lips to meet her gaze. Zevran's warm hand slid slowly to her neck and he leaned toward her.

 

His kiss was unexpectedly soft and slow. She kept her eyes closed when he pulled away and left her wanting.

 

She licked her lips and looked at Zevran, her eyes begging him for more.

 

He pushed away the sheets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Zevran stood before her and brushed Dahlia’s hair behind her ear. "Lay down," he commanded softly.

 

Without hesitation, she crawled to the middle of his bed and rested her head on a pillow. She breathed in his scent as she watched him remove the tunic he had been sleeping in. He tossed it on the chair in the corner of the room before poking the fire back to life. Dahlia watched his smooth movements and the shift of light against his muscles in both wonderment and disappointment that his loose fitting pants hadn’t fallen from his hips.

 

Zevran ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped toward Dahlia. He slithered onto the bed and straddled her hips. He sat on her thighs and ran his fingertips from her wrists to her shoulders. Chills rippled from his hilt calloused hands.

 

He moved the hem of her shirt toward her chest; she raised her arms to let him pull it off. Zevran wet his lips as the soft white cloth slipped over her erect nipples.

 

He stopped the shirt over Dahlia’s eyes with the armholes encircling her upper arms. Zevran knotted the fabric by her arms to keep them pinned. She squirmed with need beneath him, a soft breath escaping her lips. With his warm body hovering over her, he kissed her gently again. She clenched her fists at the sensation, the need to touch him growing.

 

He took her lower lip between his teeth before pulling away. It had been so long since she's felt any intimacy, the frustration was nearly intolerable. Dahlia burned for him.

 

She felt his soft lips against her jaw, then her neck; his loose hair tickled her skin as he lowered his body on hers. His tongue, hot and wet, slid across her erect nipple. She bit her lip. Zevran circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue before flicking it rapidly. Dahlia arched her back, wishing his tongue was performing the act between her legs. He couldn’t help. She gasped in pleasure at the pressure of his teeth.

 

His hands moved down the curves of her body and pushed the waist of her lounge pants down her hips. He crawled down her legs and onto the edge of the bed, pulling her pants with him until they were shed and tossed haphazardly on the chair with his shirt.

 

Zevran bit his lip as he soaked in the scene of Dahlia and her covered eyes and bound arms on his bed. He grabbed her ankles and slid his hands to her knees.  He pushed her legs apart and rested on his elbows between her thighs. He gripped the back of her legs and licked his lips before pressing them against her inner thigh. Dahlia tensed in Zevran's hands and before she knew his tongue was gliding along her sensitive skin.

 

Dahlia moaned. His teeth, his tongue, and his wandering fingers were making every inch of her burn with desire. Her mind was hazy with pleasure as his finger pressed against her tight ass while circling his tongue around her clit. Pleas lingered at the tip of her tongue, but the words wouldn’t form.

 

Zevran’s mouth moved to her hips, leaving kisses along her skin as he moved up her body. He pulled her shirt from her eyes and arms. His sharp angles were more beautiful than she realized. Dahlia placed her hands on his jaw and pulled him close. She took pleasure in the taste of herself on his tongue. Her nails left trails of red as they moved down his torso. She tugged at the laces of his trousers, ready to incinerate the uncooperative strings.

 

He smirked at her seemingly constant frustration. “Patience is a virtue, Dahl.” She squeezed his hips with her thighs.

 

Her lips swollen from kisses, cheeks reddened by need, and she said in no uncertain terms as her forest green eyes bore into his, “I want you, Zevran.”

 

It was unexpected just how much he wanted to hear those words from her lips until she spoke them. There wouldn’t be much else that could make him feel quite like the woman he’s admired for years wanting him. He pushed away briefly to remove his pants.

 

Now fully bare, he slid his body over her. Dahlia pushed her hips forward when she felt his erection against her. Zevran kissed her roughly and pushed himself into her. Dahlia broke the kiss to moan loudly.

 

Zevran moved his hips in a circular motion. Dahlia cried out in pleasure at the new sensation. Her body shuddered beneath him. She clawed at hard his muscles, flexing as he began to thrust roughly. Holding himself up, he reached his right hand under her knee and lifted her leg. With his elbow behind her knee, each hard thrust pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Dahlia's fingers twisted in his hair, and her moans were loud. A small voice warned her that this wasn't the only room in Zevran's wing, but the way he moved inside her dissipated her control.

 

He leaned down and grunted, driving his teeth driving into her neck. He pulsed, close to orgasm.

 

Dahlia tightened around him, and her hands pulled at his hair. Her moans grew louder as she climaxed.

 

He moved his lips to hers as he came inside her.

 

She wiped the sweat from her brow while Zevran positioned himself on his back next to her. "I don't remember being that loud." An exhausted smile held itself on her lips.

 

Zevran side eyed her with a proud smile. "I wouldn't mind making you moan like that again."

 

Dahlia rolled in her side, wrapping her arm and leg around Zevran's slick body. "You'll have your chance." She nuzzled against his skin and closed her eyes. "But  now I need rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this is received, I may continue their story. So any comments are appreciated.


End file.
